Fiber reinforced composites are typically formed with a matrix of fibers embedded in a hardened resin. Fiber composites can be used in many products because of its relatively high strength, relatively light weight and low manufacturing costs. Common applications can be automobile body features, marine applications and swimming pools. The relatively high strength to weight ratio of fiber reinforced composites makes them a good fit for these and other applications. Glass fibers are one of the most common fibers employed to reinforce composites, which has led to the common term of “fiberglass” used to describe such composites. However, ceramic fibers can also be used to reinforce resins in a similar manner. Hereinafter, the term fiberglass is used to denote a fiber reinforced composite in general.
To form a fiberglass object, the fiber material, often in a mat form, is wetted by a liquid resin. The resin then cures into a solid either in ambient air or in elevated air temperatures. Oftentimes, the fiberglass mat can be placed into a form or mold and then the resin can be applied to the mat to create a particular shape. In most applications, the strength and cost of the fiberglass object are the key desired characteristics of the object. Cosmetic requirements are often less critical. As most fiberglass cures, the fiberglass can appear to take on a slight green hue imparted by the resin. Colored resins can be easier to handle during the manufacturing process. Many fiberglass objects can be painted or have a coverlay (an opaque or relatively opaque covering) applied to both hide the green color and provide a final finish for the fiberglass object.
It can be desirable to have low cost, high strength, relatively clear fiber reinforced composites. Relatively clear fiberglass composites can enable lightweight and strong housings that can include a clear window for either displays or even camera lenses. Non-optimal resin and fiber selection can hinder the production of relatively clear fiberglass composites. Therefore, what is desired is a reliable way to produce a relatively transparent fiber reinforced composite.